Waiting Time
by ZenThorianum
Summary: Menunggu itu membosankan. Apa yang dilakukan Hanamiya di waktu ia menunggu kepulangan Kiyoshi dari Amerika?/Fic bukan spesial buat my seme/KiyoHana slight ImaHana/cover is not mine/Two Shoots/Complete
1. Chapter 1

"Padahal aku bilang pada mereka tidak begitu ingin diantar. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka benar-benar tidak datang sungguhan"

"Sebenarnya kau ini ingin diantar oleh mereka"

"Mereka memang polos yah"

"Aku yakin mereka akan merasa kesepian"

"Jaga diri ya"

"Ya!"

Rekan-rekan satu tim Kiyoshi mengantarkan Kiyoshi sampai bandara di waktu Kiyoshi yang tak lama lagi akan meninggalkan Jepang untuk operasi dengan diantar oleh Alex. Koganei, Riko, Tsuchida, dan Izuki mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan.

"Jika operasinya sukses, masa pemulihannya akan bergantung pada masa rehabilitasinya. Tenang saja, Kiyoshi akan segera bejumpa dengan mereka lagi"

Hyuga yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berniat buka suara juga. Ia menghampiri Kiyoshi dan tersenyum.

"Kami akan menunggumu"

Kiyoshi hanya tersenyum. Tak lama, rekan-rekannya pamit dan meninggalkan Kiyoshi beserta Alex disana.

Sebelum berangkat, ia menghampiri seseorang yang sedari duduk namun tak menyapanya. Entah karena memiliki harga diri yang tinggi atau karena memang pemalu.

"Aku tahu kau disana, Hanamiya"

Yang dipanggil oleh Kiyoshi hanya memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari menatap wajah Kiyoshi.

"Hehe. Tidak perlu malu begitu, Hana-chan"

"Apa-apaan itu? Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Hmm. Padahal sebentar lagi aku akan segera pergi dan-"

Hanamiya menarik tangan Kiyoshi dan memeluknya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia tidak mau digoda Kiyoshi habis-habisan karena wajah merahnya. Walau mudah saja beralasan cuaca yang dingin menjadi penyebabnya, tapi Kiyoshi pasti akan bersikeras tentang alasan lain mengenai rona merah di wajah Hanamiya.

Segaris senyuman lebar tak kunjung terhapus dari wajah Kiyoshi. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Hanamiya dan mengecupnya. Namun Hanamiya masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangan besar Hanamiya.

"Makoto"

Hanamiya menghiraukan panggilan dari Kiyoshi.

"Hana-chan"

Panggilan yang paling tidak disukai Hanamiya keluar dari mulut Kiyoshi. Dengan panggilang tersebut Hanamiya merespon, namun disertai dengan emosi dari Hanamiya.

"Kau mau pergi? Pergi saja sana! Tidak usah kembali!"

"Hey hey kau jangan marah begitu. Aku hanya bercanda Makoto"

Mereka hanya tersenyum sambil menahan rasa perih karena sebentar lagi, mereka akan terpisahkan oleh jarak dan waktu. Kiyoshi akan sibuk dengan rehabilitasinya dan Hanamiya akan sibuk mengurus tim basket di sekolahnya. Terlebih bulan depan adalah perekrutan anggota baru.

Sedih, khawatir, hampa, semua tersirat di wajah Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya. Mereka saling bertatapan, seolah berkata pada pasangan masing-masing "aku tidak apa-apa" walau banyak arti dibalik tatapan mereka berdua itu. Tanpa disadari, jarak wajah mereka makin berkurang. Mengabaikan bahwa ini tempat umum dan di tengah keramaian.

" _Untuk penerbangan America Sky AA170 tujuan Los Angeles, silahkan menuju gerbang tujuh"_

"Ja, saatnya aku untuk berangkat"

 **CUPP**

Kiyoshi mencium bibir Hanamiya. Yang dicium kaget namun tidak menolaknya. Tangan Kiyoshi mendorong wajah Hanamiya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Namun tak lama, Kiyoshi melepaskannya karena sebentar lagi ia harus berangkat.

"Aku akan sering-sering menghubungimu. Ja"

"Sudah cepat berangkat sana! Kau mau ketinggalan pesawat?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin tinggal disini saja denganmu daripada harus pergi ke Amerika"

"Kau mau semakin banyak menumpuk cedera dan akhirnya lumpuh? Yah terserah kau saja"

"Hehe. Baiklah aku berangkat. Dah!"

"Yah selamat bersenang-senang dengan Alex"

Kiyoshi yang hendak berangkat kembali menghampiri Hanamiya sebentar dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Hanamiya dengan suara yang rendah.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan yang bermelon besar. Tapi aku akan segera memakanmu ketika aku kembali ke Jepang. Hana-chan"

Hanamiya langsung memaki-maki Kiyoshi sementara Kiyoshi hanya tertawa sambil berjalan santai menuju pesawatnya. Memiliki uke tsundere memang memiliki sensasi unik tersendiri bagi Kiyoshi.

 **Waiting time**

 **copyright by Satsuki Tori**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **copyright by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Fanfiction ini saya buat untuk kesenangan saya semata, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan Fanfiction ini**

 **Pair:**

 **KiyoHana**

 **Slight:**

 **ImaHana**

 **Semi Canon, OOC (dikit), maybe typo(s)**

 **Menunggu itu membosankan. Apa yang dilakukan Hanamiya di waktu ia menunggu kepulangan Kiyoshi dari Amerika?**

Tidak ada yang menarik di kehidupan sekolah Hanamiya. Ia hanya belajar, mengikuti aktivitas klub dan pulang. Berputar seterusnya dan akan terus seperti itu hingga ia lulus sekolah nanti.

Sama seperti hari ini. Ketika tidak ada aktivitas klub, Hanamiya langsung pulang ke rumah. Namun di jalan, ia melihat para anggota Rakuzan sedang berkumpul di lapangan basket street ball. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, lapangan basket ini di gambari grafitti oleh beberapa tim basket SMA untuk menarik perhatian masyarakat umum agar bermain street ball di lapangan ini.

' _untuk apa pemain Rakuzan datang kemari? Pertandingan winter cup sudah lama berakhir' batin Hanamiya._

Hanamiya melihat Hayama dan Mibuchi sedang asik berfoto ria dengan objek grafitti yang berwarna-warni. Nebuya sedang menggambar grafitti sedangkan Mayuzumi yang sedang memegang kuas cat, asik mengobrol dengan Akashi. Ia seharusnya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah, namun terhenti oleh sapaan ultrasonik Hayama yang menurut Hanamiya mencemari indera pendengarannya.

"Hanamiyaa~"

Mau tidak mau Hanamiya menghampiri mereka dengan terpaksa.

"Apa?"

"Dingin sekali kau ini. Padahal kita ini kan sama-sama anggota Mukan no Kosho" komentar Mibuchi yang ikut menanggapi.

"Jangan begitu Hanamiya. Kita berteman saja. Bagaimana kalau kita foto-foto bersama? Bagaimana menurutmu Reo-nee?"

"Ide yang bagus. Ayo kita berfoto bersama. Ne? Mako-chan"

Hanamiya bergidik ngeri menatap ke arah Mibuchi dan Hayama dengan tatapan tidak suka. Terutama Mibuchi, ia tidak suka dengan panggilan aneh yang diberikan seenak jidat.

"Tidak-tidak. Aku harus segera pergi. Kemudian apa-apaan panggilan itu? Hentikan!"

"Ei-chan! Kemari! Ayo kita foto selagi anggota Mukan no Kosho lengkap"

Nebuya menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan menghampiri Hayama, Mibuchi dan juga Hanamiya.

"Tunggu. Kouta-chan, Ei-chan, Mako-chan, aku... Teppei-chan dimana?"

"Reo-nee, kau tidak tahu kalau Kiyoshi sedang rehabilitasi di Amerika?"

"APA? TEPPEI-CHAN!? BENARKAH ITU? MAKO-CHAN?"

Hanamiya memutar kedua bola matanya dan tidak peduli pada Mibuchi yang mengguncang-guncang badannya karena kaget dengan keadaan Kiyoshi. Sebegitu parahkah cedera Kiyoshii sampai ia harus menjalani pemulihan dan rehabilitasi di Amerika.

"Diam kau! Kenapa orang-orang menanyakan kabar Kiyoshi kepadaku? Kalau mau tahu keadaannya hubungi saja langsung orangnya"

"Kau kan yang paling dekat dengannya, Hanamiya"

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian? Bukankah kalian berpacaran?"

"Hey! Siapa yang menyebarkan berita yang tidak-tidak seperti itu? Mibuchi, Koutarou, kalian jadi lebih mirip wartawan infotainment daripada atlit basket"

"Tapi disana Kiyoshi bersama Alex kan?"

"BAGAIMANA JIKA IA MELAKUKAN HAL YANG TIDAK-TIDAK DENGAN ALEX?"

Perbincangan ini topiknya jadi nyambung kemana-mana. Apalagi Mibuchi, ia jadi heboh dan ribet sendiri.

"Tenang saja. Ia tidak akan macam-macam disana. Ia hanya melakukan pemulihan dan rehabilitasi. Lagipula ia tidak tertarik dengan melon besar"

"Nah disitu masalahnya"

Hanamiya mengernyitkan alisnya karena tidak paham dengan maksud Hayama. Gelak tawa keluar dari mulut Hayama karena Hanamiya tidak mengerti apa yang di maksudkan Hayama. Ia merangkul bahu Hanamiya dan membisikkan maksud perkataannya.

"Ia memang tidak tertarik dengan melon besar. Tapi siapa tahu saja ia tertarik dengan belalai yang besar"

Sontak Hanamiya langsung kaget mendengarnya namun ia berusaha tetap tenang dan kalem.

"Itu tidak mungkin Hayama. Kiyoshi-"

"Disana Los Angeles loh. Siapa tahu saja"

"Nah jadi benar kan kalau Mako-chan memang memiliki suatu hubungan dengan Teppei-chan?"

"Apa maksudmu itu. Sudahlah, aku tidak ada waktu meladeni pertanyaan kalian"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti. Semua orang tahu kalau kau itu jenius"

"Ja ne! Sampai jumpa di pertandingan!"

Hanamiya menghindari ditanyai aneh-aneh oleh Hayama dan juga Mibuchi. Selain itu, ia teringat dengan tugas sekolah yang belum ia selesaikan.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah, Hanamiya hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya. Biasanya ibunya pulang malam karena seorang _sallary woman._ Itupun kalau ibunya pulang, kalau tidak pulang ia harus di rumah sendirian. Waktu Hanamiya dihabiskan dengan membaca buku pelajaran di perpustakaan pribadinya. Tak heran jika ia selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di semua mata pelajaran.

 _ **Teppei calling...**_

Hanamiya melihat jam di ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul 07.30 pm. Berarti di Los Angeles itu jam 02.30 am. Untuk apa si bodoh itu meneleponnya larut malam?

 _ **Rejected**_

Kiyoshi itu pergi ke Los Angeles untuk menyembuhkan cederanya. Bukan untuk menambah daftar penyakitnya. Hanamiya menolak telepon dari Kiyoshi dan berharap agar Kiyoshi segera tidur.

 _ **Teppei calling...**_

 _ **Rejected**_

Si Kiyoshi itu benar-benar keras kepala. Kalau mau menelepon siang-siang saja kan bisa.

 _ **Teppei calling...**_

 _ **Rejected**_

 _ **Teppei calling...**_

"Baiklah. Ada apa Kiyoshi? Kau tidak lihat jam berapa sekarang?"

"Bukankah di Tokyo masih jam 7.30 malam?"

"TAPI DI TEMPATMU SEKARANG SUDAH JAM BERAPA?"

"Hehe. Aku tidak bisa tidur Hana-chan, aku memikirkanmu. Kau tidak apa-apaa kan?"

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU!"

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir Hana-chan. Aku tidak apa-apa kok"

"Kau mau membodohiku? Itu tidak mungkin. Kau baru kali ini menghubungiku lagi setelah sebulan kepergianmu. Mana mungkin kau tidak apa-apa"

Kiyoshi tidak menjawab.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Kiyoshi"

"Yah seperti yang kau duga. Dokter bilang aku masih harus menjalani masa pemulihan"

"Souka"

"Bagaimana denganmu, kau baik-baik saja kan Hana-chan?"

"Ya, selama kau tidak macam-macam dengan melon atau belalai-belalai yang ada disana aku baik-baik saja disini"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Tidak"

"Hehe. Aku tidak tertarik dengan siapapun disini. Aku ingin segera lekas sembuh dan bertemu denganmu. Oh ya Hanamiya, berhati-hatilah dengan Imayoshi"

"Untuk apa aku berhati-hati dengannya. Dia bukan hewan pemakan daging. Sudah sana tidur, jangan menambah penyakit kau!"

"Karena kau yang menyuruhnya, sepertinya malam ini aku akan tidur nyenyak. Oyasumi Hana-chan"

" Oyasumi"

.

.

.

.

 **Satu bulan kemudian**

 _Ibu harus keluar kota selama seminggu. Maaf mendadak Makoto._

Ibunya mendadak pergi selama berhari-hari itu sudah biasa. Menghabiskan waktu bersama orangtua adalah harga mahal bagi Hanamiya. Baik ibu atau ayah. Hanya itu pilihannya, tidak ada ayah dan ibu. Hanya ada ayah atau ibu.

Minggu-minggu ini begitu melelahkan karena ia sibuk mengurus timnya. Sebagai pelatih dan juga kapten bagi tim Kirisaki Daiichi. Tapi biasa saja karena ia sendiri tidak punya kesibukan selain mengurus timnya dan juga akademiknya.

Maji burger. Tempat terakhir yang menjadi pilihan Hanamiya untuk mengisi kebutuhan nutrisi bagi tubuhnya. Mungkin selama seminggu, Hanamiya akan makan disini karena ia malas memasak makanannya sendiri.

"Maji chicken set dan milkshake coklat ukuran besar"

Hanamiya memakan makanannya di Majiba. Supaya sesampainya di rumah, ia langsung tidur. Lagipula untuk apa berlama-lama di rumah, ia hanya sendirian di rumah.

"Hanamiya"

"Imayoshi"

Imayoshi ikut bergabung duduk dengan Hanamiya tanpa meminta izin dengan orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Hanamiya memakan makanannya tanpa berbicara sepatah kata apapun kepada senpainya ketika SMP dulu.

"Jadi kau memilih Kiyoshi daripada aku?"

Hanamiya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Imayoshi dan asik memakan makanannya.

"Sendiri saja? Tidak bersama Kiyoshi? Oh ya aku lupa, kau ditinggal olehnya ke-"

"Berisik. Imayoshit!"

"Kau nampak kesepian"

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

"Kau memilih orang yang salah, Hanamiya"

Hanamiya menelan makanannya dan meminum milkshakenya sedikit dan berbicara panjang lebaar karena muak mendengar kata-kata yang sedari tadi dikeluarkan oleh Imayoshi.

"Salah atau tidak, itu adalah pilihanku. Memangnya kau tahu apa tentangku?"

"Kau tidak tahu kan apa yang dilakukan Kiyoshi disana? Apakah menunggunya adalah pilihan yang tepat atau tidak? Kenapa kau tidak memilih yang sudah jelas dan pasti saja?"

"Ya ya. Aku tahu itu semua sia-sia! Melakukan semua itu begitu memuakkan! Aku memang menderita karenanya kau tahu! Sialan kau! Kau membuat aku mengatakan ini. baka! Baka!"

"Lihat? Kau hanya menunjukkan sisi lembutmu di depanku? Tapi"

Imayoshi menggantung kata-katanya. Ia sudah menghabiskan makanannya dan hendak pulang sambil menghabiskan minumannya yang tersisa sedikit lagi.

"Mendobrak hati seseorang itu seperti memainkan perjudian. Jadi, lakukan saja sesukamu"

.

.

.

.

 **Satu bulan kemudian**

Libur musim panas sudah datang. Banyak yang harus Hanamiya lakukan. Menyusun menu latihan ketika pelatihan musim panas, menyelesaikan tugas musim panas, dan yang lainnya.

Namun, semua yang ia lakukan terasa hampa dan hambar karena hatinya berasa kosong. Walau ada Kiyoshi yang kini mengisi hatinya, tapi ia tidak ada di sini. Empat bulan setelah kepergian Kiyoshi ke Los Angeles dan tiga bulan tanpa kabar dari Kiyoshi.

Hanamiya berusaha menyibukkan diri untuk menghindari memikirkan Kiyoshi terus menerus. Tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Mau menghubunginya duluan, harga diri Hanamiya terlalu tinggi.

Lama-kelamaan Hanamiya semakin memikirkan perkataan Imayoshi sebulan yang lalu.

" _Kau memilih orang yang salah, Hanamiya"_

Tapi Hanamiya selalu meyakinkan diri kalau dirinya benar. Namun kenyataan berkata lain mengingat Kiyoshi yang tak kunjung menghubunginya.

Sekelebat memori bersama Imayoshi, mendadak bergentayangan di pikiran Hanamiya.

" _Hahaha. Untuk apa kau menggunakan kacamata kalau kau masih keliru membedakan obat tetes mata dan lem? Selamat menikmati gelapnya dunia, Imayoshi"_

Tanpa sadar, Hanamiya mengantuk dan tertidur di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya. Setidaknya itu dapat menghindarinya dari berbagai pikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang Kiyoshi dan Imayoshi.

 **TING TONG**

"Hanamiya, ini aku. Buka pintunya"

Tamu yang sudah akrab dengan tuan rumahnya masuk ke dalam karena tidak ada jawaban dari si tuan rumah.

"Aku masuk yah, Hanamiya"

"Are? Tidak dikunci? Dasar ceroboh"

Si tamu kemudian mengunci pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Ia menemukan Hanamiya yang tertidur di sofa ruang keluarga. Ponsel Hanamiya pun masih berada di tangan pemiliknya. Kiyoshi penasaran dan menemukan bahwa Hanamiya sedang mencari kontak Kiyoshi namun tidak menghubunginya sama sekali.

"Aku mau memberinya kejutan malah aku yang terkejut"

Kiyoshi menggendong Hanamiya dengan bridal style ke kamarnya. Ia membaringkan Hanamiya di atas kasur dengan hati-hati agar Hanamiya tidak terbangun.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras, Hana-chan?"

Kiyoshi mengusap puncak kepala Hanamiya dan mengecupnya. Kemudian ia membawa tubuh Hanamiya dalam dekapan tubuh besarnya.

"Oyasumi"

 **TBC**

 **AN:** Yeeee, libur kuliah terus bingung mau ngapain dan akhirnya jadilah ini FF gak jelas :v Sebenarnya ada lagi satu judul FF KiyoHana rate M tapi belum tuntas karena one-shoot puanjaaang banget.

Buat chapter depan Cuma lemon aja sih. Awalnya mau langsung di publish tapi karena mengingat bulan puasa (walau ini udah akhir bulan puasa sih xD) aku jadi mengurungkan niatku :'3

 **Buat my seme** : HUUUAAAAA hape aku ilang jadi kagak bisa main RP di line *nangis kejer guling2* tapi selama belum dapet hape baru, aku bakal aktif di Fb dan FFn aja. Aku gak pegang hape sama sekali sekarang, Cuma pegang laptop aja '-' huuuaaaaa aku kangen anak-anak rp yang lain :"

Buat yang mau kenal author di real life *emang ada yang sudi?* bisa add Fbku dan kirim PM biar aku confirm. Aku suka kasih spoiler buat next FF atau next chapter FF ku, dan sharing2 asupan juga (?)

 **Fb: Triyana Tori**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bagiku ini bukanlah hal yang aku sebut sebagai indah, namun aku cukup menikmatinya. Berada di padang bunga yang luas sambil menatap langit biru yang cerah. Indera penciumanku terangsang oleh rangsangan aroma bunga-bungaan di musim semi. Berada di dalamnya memang cocok untukku, sama seperti dengan nama margaku._

 _Aku memejamkan mata. Tunggu, bukankah aku beberapa saat yang lalu terpejam? Mengapa aku memejamkan mataku lagi? Seingatku aku berada di rumah, tertidur di atas meja dengan setumpuk tugas. Tapi mengapa ini terasa begitu empuk, nyaman, dan hangat?_

 _Perlahan, aku membuka kedua bola mataku. Ini adalah kamarku, sebuah tempat yang tidak asing bagiku. Namun, tempat tidurku terasa begitu sempit. Bola mataku membulat karena sosok yang berbaring dengan tenang di sampingku._

"Kiyoshi"

 **...**

 **Waiting time by** **Satsuki Tori**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **Fanfiction ini saya buat untuk kesenangan saya semata, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan Fanfiction ini**

 **.**

 **KiyoHana**

 **.**

 **Warning this chapter:**

 **Yaoi, lemon, kata kasar, other explisit content, membosankan (maybe), sado-maso yang gagal T.T**

 **.**

 **Menunggu itu membosankan. Apa yang dilakukan Hanamiya di waktu ia menunggu kepulangan Kiyoshi dari Amerika?**

 **...**

Teringat dengan jelas bahwa beberapa jam yang lalu, Hanamiya berada di ruang keluarga. Tapi sekarang ia berada di kamarnya, lalu Kiyoshi yang ikut tertidur di sampingnya. Sepertinya Kiyoshi datang saat ia sedang tertidur dan memindahkan Hanamiya ke kamarnya.

Segaris senyuman tak sengaja terlukis di wajah Hanamiya. Dengan tangannya yang mulus, ia membelai wajah Kiyoshi. Menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya. Pipinya yang tirus, bibir yang selalu mengecup bibirnya, bentuk alisnya yang normal, dan kelopak mata Kiyoshi tertutup, menyembunyikan manik _hazelnut_ di dalamnya.

Kelopak mata tersebut perlahan-lahan terbuka dan menampakkan iris _hazelnut_ yang dirindukan Hanamiya. Sifat tsundere Hanamiya membuatnya melepaskan lengannya dari wajah Kiyoshi.

"Memandangi wajahku saat aku tertidur, Makoto?"

Hanamiya tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya. Perasaannya bercampur dengan rasa malu karena dipergoki memandangi wajah kekasihnya. Walau sah-sah saja memandangi wajah tidur kekasih sendiri.

" _Tadaima_ "

Kiyoshi dihadiahi punggung Hanamiya atas kedatangannya. Bagi Kiyoshi itu lucu, oleh karena itu ia tertawa kecil. Seperti anak kecil yang merajuk karena tidak dibelikan mainan.

" _Okaeri_ "

Nada _sarkastik_ terucap dari mulut Hanamiya. Namun di telinga Kiyoshi, itu adalah ungkapan rindu Hanamiya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Makoto"

Kiyoshi menghamburkan pelukannya terhadap Hanamiya namun ditolak olehnya. Namun Kiyoshi tidak menyerah dan keras kepala ingin memeluk Hanamiya. Badan dan kekuatan Kiyoshi lebih besar dari badan Hanamiya.

"Heh goblok! Lepasin gue!"

"Gak mau"

"Sesak! Kau harusnya sadar diri, badanmu itu besar"

"Ah~ _gomen_ _gomen_ "

Akhirnya Kiyoshi mau melonggarkan pelukannya. Hanya melonggarkannya, karena ia keras kepala, tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau baru beberapa saat ada di Jepang dan kau sudah membuatku kesal, Kiyoshi"

"Tapi aku merindukanmu Makoto..."

Awalnya Kiyoshi hanya memeluk Hanamiya saja dari belakang. Namun dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa mencium _feromon_ _mint_ Hanamiya yang aromanya semakin menguat. Membuat naik hasrat Kiyoshi, dan membuatnya menyentuh titik-titik sensitif Hanamiya.

Tangan Kiyoshi menelusup masuk ke dalam kaos Hanamiya. Mengelus tubuh bagian depan Hanamiya, memainkan dua titik sensitif di dadanya. Hanamiya baru pertama kali merasakan sensasi aneh ini, ia kaget dan menolaknya.

"He- hentikan! Ini namanya _sekuhara_ tahu!"

Hanamiya memukul Kiyoshi dengan sikunya. Kiyoshi sedikit mengaduh sakit dan melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Hanamiya.

"Aw! Hey nanti kalau aku cedera lagi, aku bisa kembali meninggalkanmu ke Amerika lagi loh"

Badan Hanamiya yang kaosnya tertarik sampai atas berbalik menghadap Kiyoshi. Kini Kiyoshi bisa melihat wajah Hanamiya dengan jelas.

Wajahnya yang berkulit _alabaster_ itu memerah dan menampakkan ekspresi yang belum pernah Kiyoshi lihat sebelumnya.

"KAWAII!"

Kiyoshi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memberikan pelukan beruang kepada Hanamiya. Ia tidak tahu makna ekspresi Hanamiya yang tadi, tapi menurut Kiyoshi itu sangat imut.

"Sesak goblok! Lepasin gue!"

Ia menuruti perintah Hanamiya dan melepaskan pelukan beruangnya.

"Aku mau lihat wajahmu lagi Makoto"

Hanamiya tidak suka diperintah. Oleh karena itu ia selalu menolak menuruti keinginan Kiyoshi dan melakukan kebalikan dari apa yang diminta Kiyoshi. Ia menutupi mukanya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku mohon, Makoto"

"T- tidak! Itu memalukan!"

"Ayolah..."

Hanamiya dengan baik hati mengalah kepada Kiyoshi. Wajahnya yang merona karena malu. Sikapnya yang biasanya kasar, tergantikan dengan sikapnya yang sedikit kikuk di malam ini.

Kiyoshi tahu betul kalau sebenarnya Hanamiya itu pemalu. Tapi baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi malu Hanamiya hingga wajahnya memerah. Sisi itu hanya ditunjukkan kepada dirinya.

 _Hanya dirinya_

 _Si Jiwa besi_ tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia menerjang Hanamiya dan melahapnya bagai binatang buas yang kelaparan. Kiyoshi memang lapar, ia lapar akan belaian Hanamiya.

Kiyoshi menahan badannya yang berada di atas Hanamiya dengan kedua tangannya. Mengeliminasi jarak mereka dengan sebuah ciuman.

Mata Kiyoshi yang terpejam tidak bisa melihat wajah Hanamiya. Ia menikmatinya karena ia sudah sangat lapar. Tak lama matanya terbuka menampilkan iris _hazelnut_ dan melihat sepasang mata di depannya baru saja menampilkan iris coklat keabuannya. Warna yang tergolong jarang untuk orang Jepang pada umumnya.

Rasa puas belum didapatkan Kiyoshi, ia masih menginginkan Hanamiya. Bibirnya kembali melahap bibir Hanamiya yang memerah karena ciuman mereka yang tadi.

"Aku masih belum puas, lagipula ini waktu yang bagus kan?"

"PUASLAH DENGAN ITU! ITU SUDAH LEBIH DARI CUKUP! GUE MAU TIDUR!"

Hanamiya menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh badan, termasuk kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan paksa agar kantuk segera datang, namun tak kunjung datang.

Berada di dalam selimut, rasanya sunyi. Hanamiya sedikit heran karena Kiyoshi berhenti menggodanya. Ia mengintip ke luar selimut, dan ia tidak mendapati Kiyoshi dimanapun.

Wajah Hanamiya ia keluarkan dari dalam selimut. Mencari sosok Kiyoshi yang tidak ia jumpai di sudut kamarnya.

"Kiyoshi. Heh! Mungkin itu hanya mimpi saja! Tidak mungkin ia a-"

"Kamu mimpi apa Makoto?"

"Hua!"

Kehadiran Kiyoshi yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Hanamiya mengagetkan Hanamiya.

"Tadi- elu kan di- Argh! KENAPA LU MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA SIH? NGAGETIN AJA!"

"Maaf maaf, tadi aku mendengar suara aneh seperti tikus. Jadi aku pergi mengecek ke bawah tempat tidurmu tapi tidak ada apa-apa kok"

Hanamiya diam saja. Kiyoshi mengira kalau Hanamiya sedang tidur, namun ketika ia naik ke atas tempat tidur, Hanamiya bengong saja tidak melakukan apapun.

"Makoto, kamu kenapa? Kamu melihat tikus?"

"Aku tidak tertarik pada tikus!"

Kiyoshi tampak berpikir. Ia hapal gerak-gerik kekasihnya walau Hanamiya tsundere, dan tingkahnya aneh.

"Kamu takut tikus?"

"GUE GAK TAKUT TIKUS! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN TUDUH YANG ENGGAK-ENGGAK!"

'Hmm jadi dia itu takut tikus' batin Kiyoshi.

Hanamiya membalikkan badannya membelakangi Kiyoshi. Ia melemparkan selimut ke lantai karena panas, dan memejamkan matanya karena sudah larut malam.

.

.

.

.

 **DUGH!**

"HEY! APA YANG KAU LAKU- ERGH! KIYO- MMPH!"

Kiyoshi tiba-tiba menerjang Hanamiya. Membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman dan menarik kaosnya ke atas agar lebih mudah menelusuri tubuhnya. Ia menginvasi seluruh tubuh Hanamiya karena itu memang milik Kiyoshi. Hanamiya milik Kiyoshi seorang.

Ia tidak perlu lagi repot-repot menelusup masuk ke dalam bajunya. Badan Hanamiya sudah tanpa pertahanan lagi. Hanya sebuah celana pendek yang menempel di tubuhnya. Itupun kalau tidak dilepas oleh Kiyoshi nantinya.

"Badanmu bagus, Makoto. Putih sekali"

Di balik kepribadian Hanamiya yang kasar tapi pemalu, ternyata Hanamiya memiliki badan yang bagus. Tetap _maskulin_ , namun indah. Lekuk tubuhnya, otot-otot di badannya, kulitnya yang lebih putih dari kulit _kouhai_ Kiyoshi, Kuroko. Lalu, dihiasi dengan dua bulatan berwarna _pink_ di dadanya. Semuanya indah di mata _hazelnut_ Kiyoshi.

"Jangan grepe-grepe badan gue bodo- Ah~"

Kiyoshi memainkan bulatan pink di dadanya dengan jarinya. Ia memainkannya dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain meraba bagian bawah Hanamiya yang masih terbungkus dengan celana pendeknya.

Hanamiya tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi. Ia tidak peduli bahwa ia memalukan di depan si bodoh di depannya ini. Menahannya membuat ia tidak nyaman.

"Ah~ Kiyoshi..."

Kiyoshi mengikutsertakan mulutnya untuk ikut dalam permainan ini agar ia bisa memainkan dua bulatan di dadanya. Mulutnya memainkan bulatan yang sebelah kiri, sedangkan yang sebelah kanan ia gunakan tangan kirinya. sementara tangan yang lain melepaskan celana Hanamiya sehingga ia kini tidak menggunakan apapun untuk menutupi tubuhnya selain tubuh Kiyoshi sendiri yang berada di atasnya.

"Lihat, langsung memerah"

"Jangan ngomong sambil jilatin, bodoh!"

Mulut dan kedua tangan Kiyoshi masih aktif memainkan tubuh Hanamiya. Sementara yang di bawahnya masih mendesah tidak karuan. Apalagi di saat Kiyoshi mulai mengocok milik Hanamiya. Desahannya semakin tidak tertahankan.

"Sebentar lagi... Ah~"

"Keluarkan saja Makoto"

Kiyoshi semakin mempercepat gerakannya hingga Hanamiya keluar. Nafas panjang karena lega terhembus dari mulut Hanamiya.

"Aku baru menggunakan tangan dan mulutku dan kamu sudah keluar secepat ini"

"Jangan bilang hal yang memalukan seperti itu"

Hanamiya berkata sambil menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Kiyoshi tidak terima, ia mengambil tangan yang menutupi wajah Hanamiya dan mengarahkannya ke depan celana Kiyoshi. Dengan tangannya, Hanamiya dapat merasakan bahwa yang di dalam sana sudah mengeras.

"Hanya aku yang boleh melihatmu seperti ini, Makoto..."

Bagaimanapun juga, Hanamiya seorang laki-laki. Tenaganya bukan main walau masih lebih kuat dari laki-laki di atasnya ini. Hanamiya membalik posisi, sekarang ia berada di atas badan Kiyoshi. Ia membuka kancing kemeja Kiyoshi, membebaskan celana Kiyoshi dari ikatan sabuk, menarik resletingnya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Hanya selembar kemeja yang sudah dibuka kancingnya oleh Hanamiya yang menutupi tubuh Kiyoshi. Hanamiya tersenyum licik, dan Kiyoshi merasakan hisapan kuat di kepunyaannya.

"Ma- Makoto..."

Hanamiya semakin menghisap kuat milik Kiyoshi dengan mulutnya yang hangat dan basah. Kiyoshi jadi dibuat mendesah oleh Hanamiya. Seringaian licik tercetak di wajah _alabaster_ nya. Milik Kiyoshi itu besar, hanya setengah yang bisa masuk ke mulut Hanamiya sehingga ia menggunakan bantuan sebelah tangannya untuk memanjakan milik Kiyoshi sepenuhnya.

"Ah~ Makoto~"

Jilatan dan hisapan kuat yang diberikan Hanamiya kepada milik Kiyoshi, hanya untuk Kiyoshi. Orang yang paling dia benci (benar-benar cinta). Kiyoshi dibuatnya mendesah, dan ia hanya bisa menjenggut rambut Hanamiya.

Kiyoshi membalik badan Hanamiya menjadi di bawahnya kembali. Ia mengunci kedua tangan Hanamiya agar ia tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya lagi.

"Sudah cukup bersenang-senangnya Makoto. Sekarang giliranku"

Bibir Hanamiya kembali dibungkam oleh ciuman Kiyoshi. Entah sudah ciuman ke berapa mereka di malam ini namun Kiyoshi terlihat lebih ganas hari ini. Lebih ganas dibandingkan ketika melawan Kirisaki Dai-Ichi. Ah yang membuat ia ganas Kiyoshi, hanya Hanamiya seorang.

Lidah mereka saling membelit. Saliva membasahi hingga ke luar mulut mereka seperti di bawah hidung dan dagu mereka. Tapi mereka tidak peduli. Rasa nikmati mengambil alih semuanya.

"Boleh?"

Hanamiya menepuk dahinya. Orang di depannya ini bodoh atau bagaimana. Tapi memang merupakan tipe Hanamiya.

"Kau baru meminta izin setelah badanku telanjang? Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

"Kalau begitu untuk selanjutnya, aku tidak perlu meminta izin karena kamu sudah pasti mengizinkannya. Benar begitu kan?"

Sebuah seringaian licik tercetak di wajah _si Jiwa Besi_. Jarang-jarang ia membuat ekspresi yang sering ditampilkan oleh Hanamiya. Karena hanya Hanamiya lah alasan itu.

"Bukan begitu- Akh! Hei!"

Tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa persiapan, Kiyoshi memasukkan miliknya ke dalam _rektum_ Hanamiya. Sontak Hanamiya membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Bahkan urat-urat merah di sekitar matanya ikut terlihat.

"Ki- Kiyoshiii!"

Air mata menetes begitu saja tanpa dikomando oleh Hanamiya. Kiyoshi tetap memasukkan miliknya ke dalam _rektum_ Hanamiya tanpa peduli darah yang menetes dari _rektum_ Hanamiya karena paksaan Kiyoshi.

"Panggil namaku" Kiyoshi mendekatkan bibirnya ke depan telinga Hanamiya dan merendahkan nada suaranya "Ma-ko-to"

Yang didapatkan Kiyoshi adalah sebuah pukulan di badannya. Hanamiya memberi sebuah pukulan untuk Kiyoshi dengan sebelah lengannya yang bebas.

"Sudi! Sakit tahu! Dasar bodoh!"

Kiyoshi menjilat air mata yang menetes dari kelopak mata Hanamiya. Rasanya manis. Seringaian licik masih tergambar di wajah Kiyoshi. Ia melanjutkan mendorong miliknya ke dalam tubuh Hanamiya hingga masuk sepenuhnya.

Hanamiya resmi milik Kiyoshi sepenuhnya. Kiyoshi mengecup bola mata Hanamiya, dahinya, hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya. Semua milik Kiyoshi.

Diam. Hanamiya dibuat diam oleh Kiyoshi. Tidak ada umpatan kasarnya, ejekan, teriakan atau yang lainnya. Ternyata Hanamiya jadi semakin manis kalau dia baik. Tapi nyatanya 'kalau' itu hanya ketika beradu di ranjang bersama Kiyoshi.

Tidak perlu izin. Kiyoshi melanjutkan gerakannya dengan perlahan. Pria di bawahnya masih kesakitan, tapi lama kelamaan ia akan terbiasa. Ia tetap memertahankan kecepatannya. Perlahan namun pasti.

"Makoto. Daijobu ka?"

Hanamiya dapat melihat bercak darah yang menetes ke sprei kasurnya. Badannya sedikit melemas dan ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke bahu lebar Kiyoshi. Memeluknya mungkin bisa menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa Makoto, kalau kamu tidak menikmatinya aku tidak akan senang"

Kiyoshi hendak mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Hanamiya. Namun kalimat Hanamiya menginterupsi kegiatan Kiyoshi.

"Tak apa. Lanjutkan saja"

Seringaian kembali tercetak di wajah Kiyoshi. Senang namun ia ingin sedikit jahat kepada Hanamiya. Rupanya ia punya sisi sadis juga.

"Dasar _masokis_ "

Kiyoshi meneruskan keinginannya. Ia menaikan kecepatan gerakannya tanpa peduli Hanamiya yang merintih kesakitan.

"A- akh! Te- teppei"

Rintihan rasa sakitnya seperti bahan bakar bagi Kiyoshi. Ia semakin bersemangat dan ingin menaikan kecepatannya lagi. Rasanya jahat karena Hanamiya masih teriak kesakitan. Salahkan Hanamiya yang _masokis_ dan membuat dirinya makin 'naik'

Jahat kepada orang yang menjahati kita sebelumnya, bukanlah hal yang salah? Itu adil. Kejahatan dibalas kebaikan itu tidak adil. Walau hanya akan ada dendam diantaranya, tapi dendam itu akan pupus karena berganti dengan cinta.

Hanamiya merasa sedang diperkosa oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Memang begitu kenyataannya. Bukan ia yang mau, tapi Kiyoshi yang mau. Hanamiya tidak bisa melawan, oleh karena itu ia nikmati saja. Licik? Begitulah Hanamiya.

"Te- Teppei. Ah~"

Tanpa perlu meminta, Kiyoshi tahu. Hanamiya sudah menikmatinya. Ia menaikkan kecepatannya dan tak lama Hanamiya keluar tanpa permisi. Kiyoshi tidak menghentikan gerakannya sehingga cairan cinta Hanamiya keluar terus menerus hingga mengenai wajah Hanamiya.

"Berhenti sebentar, Teppei"

"Dan menghentikan pemandangan yang indah ini? Tidak. Aku bahkan belum keluar satu kalipun"

Hanamiya menggertakkan giginya. Menunjukkan kalau ia kesal. Keluar terlalu banyak itu tidak bagus. Badannya bisa semakin lemas.

"Sabarlah sedikit, sebentar lagi aku keluar"

Kiyoshi makin mempercepat gerakannya. Ia ingin segera cepat mengakhirinya karena tidak tega melihat Hanamiya yang sudah kelelahan. Ia keluar terlalu banyak.

"Te- Teppei"

"Makoto"

Entah ini anugrah atau bencana karena Kiyoshi lama keluar. Padahal _rektum_ hanamiya sempit dan mencengkram erat miliknya. Tapi tetap saja ia lama keluar.

"Ah- Ah~ _Hayaku_!"

Pergerakan semakin dipercepat Kiyoshi hingga akhirnya tiba. Ia menghentikan gerakannya karena miliknya menyemprotkan cairan cinta di dalam tubuh Hanamiya. Kiyoshi keluar banyak karena sudah lama tidak mengeluarkannya.

Kiyoshi mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Hanamiya setelah miliknya berhenti mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Pria yang berada di bawahnya memejamkan mata karena lelah.

Sebenarnya Kiyoshi belum puas, namun melihat malaikat nakalnya ini sudah kelelahan yah mau bagaimana lagi. Ia bergabung di samping Hanamiya. Memeluk badannya yang bercampur dengan keringat dan cairan cinta yang entah berasal dari siapa karena sudah bercampur.

Kiyoshi membawa Hanamiya di dalam dekapannya. Hanamiya yang belum sepenuhnya tidur dapat merasakan detak jantung Kiyoshi. Ia menaruh tangannya di dada Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi menggenggam erat tangan tersebut di dadanya.

"Kamu bisa merasakannya, Makoto?"

Tanpa membuka kedua kelopak matanya, Hanamiya menjawab pertanyaan Kiyoshi.

"Ya. Kamu gugup sama sepertiku"

Kiyoshi memberikan senyum lembutnya walau tahu Hanamiya tidak akan melihatnya. Senyuman Kiyoshi itu murah. Diberikan cuma-cuma pun ia tidak keberatan.

"Aku gugup karena baru pertama kali melakukannya"

"Heh? Mana ada orang gugup sadis begitu?"

"Hehehe"

Walau kedua mata Hanamiya terpejam. Ia tahu bagaimana ekspresi Kiyoshi sekarang. Pukulan kecil diberikan oleh Hanamiya di dada Kiyoshi dan ia hanya _maso_ menerimanya.

Penantian itu rasanya pahit namun ia akan berbuah menjadi rasa yang lain. Rasa manis, asem, gurih, dan rasa yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan Hanamiya. Begitulah yang dirasakan Hanamiya dari penantiannya berbulan-bulan menunggu Kiyoshi. Ia mendapat

Walau dijuluki si anak nakal, tapi Hanamiya bisa baik juga. Memilih logika yang merujuk pada senpai ketika SMP, Imayoshi yang sudah jelas bisa ia dapatkan dengan mudah. Atau mengikuti hati yang merujuk pada Kiyoshi yang entah maish hidup atau mati di belahan bumi yang lain. Hanamiya mengikuti kata hatinya dan itu tidak sia-sia.

Begitulah cinta. Dimana hati dan logika sering bersebrangan.

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

* * *

 _Waiting is a boriting. Bikin kesal, bikin sinting. Ah, gak penting! xD_

 _Caca Sutarya – The Tarix jabrix 1_

* * *

 **AN:** Yeee~ akhirnya selesai two shoot KiyoHana ini. Semoga dapat meramaikan fandom KiyoHana yang lebih banyak sarang laba-labanya /apasih

Author sibuk di fandom lain, jadi terbengkalai ini FF. Semoga Hanamiya gak ngambek pas lagi ditinggal enaena sama Kiyoshi /iniapa

Aduh pair KiyoHana ini emang paling anu yah :3 Semoga author ada inspirasi buat bikin FF KiyoHana lain. Pengennya sih bikin BDSM, tapi kayaknya Kiyoshi itu bukan tipe orang yang suka pake mainan.

Sebenarnya ini FF dari pengalaman. Soalnya aku itu orangnya takut sama yang namanya menunggu. Phobia ini emang aneh, tapi aku emang mengalaminya. Tapi bedanya yah ditambahin enaena biar nganu gitu xD

 **Last word, mohon follow, favorite, atau reviewnya please**. Biar author semangat bikin FF KiyoHana lain yang lebih anu (?) biar mereka juga semangat anu-anunya /apasih

 **V**

 **V**


End file.
